


A Silver Bracelet

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. The sight of a silver bracelet caused Baby-Doll to smile.





	A Silver Bracelet

I never created DC characters.

The sight of a silver bracelet caused Baby-Doll to smile. A pretty for her. She approached a girl and took the bracelet before she wore it. Baby-Doll viewed another girl with one emerald bracelet. She continued to smile after the bracelet fell. The new bracelet was added to Baby-Doll's jewelry. 

THE END


End file.
